The Christmas Dream
by KougaxInuYashaLover
Summary: This has a background of Taito and Daikeru


The Christmas Dream

A Taito and Daikeru Fanfic

by Philip Patterson

It was a cold start for the month of December. Everyone was getting excited for

Christmas. Everyone except, Yamato. Yamato's band had recently broken up and he was left alone, no one to keep him company. School had just let out and everyone was heading home to their families for the holidays. Yamato would stay home. All alone on Christmas. Every year Mr. Ishida had to work all day and all night, while Ms. Takaishi went to Beijing every year leaving Takeru at Hikari Yamagi's house or Daisuke Motomiya's house. But every year every student had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Not Yamato. Every year he was alone. Him and Takeru. But soon enough they will both have someone in their lives. Everything started pretty much the same. Yamato walked home all by himself. And everytime he came home his dad would be at work. As soon as he reached his floor a wonderful aroma filled the aire. The closer he got to his apartment the smell got heavier. By the time he reached the door he could almost taste the wonderful smell. He open the door to find Taichi cooking a beautiful ham, delicious mashed potatoes, and a Christmas pie.

"Taichi?" said Yamato in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"I believe I'm cooking you dinner," said Taichi.

"Usally their's no one here around this time of year," said Yamato.

"I'm here am I?" said Taichi.

"Yes, you are," said Yamato.

"Infact," said Taichi, "why don't I get all the digidestined for a little get together."

"You mean?" asked Yamato.

"Yes," said Taichi, "we throw a Christmas Party."

"Thanks, Taichi!" said Yamato.

"No problem, Yamato," said Taichi.

After their conversation they ate their dinner talked for a while. By the time they stopped it was 11:30 pm. Then Taichi said Good Night to Yamato and went home.

For the first time in Yamato's life, he felt loved, cared fore, and happy. In a week's time all the former digidestined would be at his house for a Christmas party.

Finally the week had blown by. Yamato was getting anxious for the party. So anxious, that he bought everyone a gift for Christmas. He even bought himself one.

Three hours later Yamato arrived home to wrap the gifts when the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Yamato.

"Hey Yamato," said Taichi's voice at the other end.

"Is everyone coming?" asked Yamato.

"Yes," said Taichi, "including Mimi, Michael, and Willis."

" Oh goody!" shouted Yamato. The shout was so loud that Taichi held the phone from his ear.

"See you in a hour," said Taichi.

"Okay," said Yamato. "Bye Taichi."

Yamato put the phone back on the hook. He couldn't help but grin. For the first time in years he was actually happy. He looked forward to tonight. Where he talk to all his friends. But something bothered him. Everytime Taichi was around he felt more comfortable then with any other person. Did he love him? Or does feel real comfortable around only Taichi? This question haunted Yamato ever since the first trip to the digital world. Where he laid eyes on the brunette. Something spraked inside of him. He loved him. But he oculdn't bring himself to Taichi that. He was afraid what Taichi would say. He shook the thought from his mind and got started.

Seven o' clock rolled around when he heard the first knock on his door. He dashed to the door to answer it. And there was Taichi, Jyou, Koushirou, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, Ken, Sora, Mimi, Takeru, Michael, and Willis at his door.

"Hi," they all said.

"Hi," said Yamato. "Good to see you all."

"Hey Yamato," said Jyou. "How's it going?"

"Awful," said Yamato. "The band's broken up."

"That's a shame," said Sora. "You guys rocked."

"What's that music playing?" asked Koushirou.

"That's Trans Siberian Orchestra," said Yamato.

"This song rocks!" said Ken.

"Is there any Mannheim Steamroller?" asked Mimi.

"Yes, Mimi there is," said Yamato.

"Great," said Michael.

"They rock," said Daisuke.

"I agree," said Takeru.

"Shut Up their on!" said Hikari.

It was Mannheim Steamroller's new Christmas hit. "Celebration" While the music played everyone danced in a Renaissance way. Every now and then you here Koushirou's usual saying "Prodigious" at every song. "Christmas Lullaby" played next where everyone danced a slow mournful dance. Like they all had found the true meaning of Christmas. In Taichi's mind he said as he stared at Yamato "I could stay like this forever" as everyone danced. Soon after the tune had played there was another knock on the door. (Surprise it a Digimon Tamer)

"My name is Jenrya Lee and I have a couple cases of wine for a Yamato Ishida," said Jenrya.

"Thanks," said Yamato. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank You sir," said Jenrya.

"Oh yeah this is my jam," said Taichi.

"Deck the Halls" had started to play. Everyone drank and danced. Told secrets the have been longing to get out. Jyou started first on telling his most prized secret.

"I've alway's had a crush on Koushirou," said Jyou.

Everyone laughed into which Koushirou blushed a crimson red.

"My one true love has been," said Sora, "Hikari."

Hikari took this a blessing (since when I started to add yuri? oh well).

Yamato had way too much to drink when he told his deep most dark secret.

"I love Taichi Yamagi," said Yamato.

Everyone jumped in alarm (damn hours must have flown by for them to be that sober).

Taichi blushed a dark crimson red to which he replied "I love Yamato Ishida!"

Everyone took this very well. They said good luck to Taichi and Yamato.

Midnight had strolled around as one by one everyone left. The last person to leave was Ken leaving Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, and Takeru.

"It's time for bed y'all," said Yamato.

"Come on Daisuke," said Takeru. "You can sleep with me,"

"I can't wait," said Daisuke.

As soon as Takeru and Daisuke entered the bedroom clothes started to whiz by the mile. Taichi closed the door after two pairs of underwear flew by. Then all the heard was Daisuke moaning and omnious thudding.

"Let's got to bed," said Taichi.

"Yes," said Yamato. "Let's have sex,"

"Okay," said Taichi.

As soon as Yamato closed the door. Taichi went balistic and flew at Yamato desperate to rip off his clothes. So did Yamato. Both their hoses said hello to one another. Waiting to be stuck up an ass.

"Get on the bed," said Yamato.

"Okay," said Taichi.

Taichi laid face down with his ass in the aire. It was Yamato's Christmas dream to have sex with Taichi. And with that his stuck his hose up his ass and started thumpin

hard. It lasted until morning where both Yamato's and Takeru's sheets were drenched in semen. And the boys themselves were covered in it. So they all took a hot shower and changed sheets. And when they went out to go hard core Christmas shopping. They acted like nothing had happened. But in their minds in was the best night.

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS

Am I hentai or what.


End file.
